


Ducking Out

by onceinabluemoon89



Series: Malec Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, M/M, Making Out, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon89/pseuds/onceinabluemoon89
Summary: One-shot based on a prompt generated online :Alec Lightwood : *does/say something weird or stupid*Magnus Bane : *sighs* Why do I love you so much





	Ducking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta and I'm not a native English speaker, apologies for any mistakes.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood is a man of his words. He would never, ever go back against anything that he had promised to; be it a promise to protect someone with his life, promise to marry a downworlder he loves (when said downworlder propose), promise to uphold the integrity of the institute that he is in charge with, the promise that-

 

“You can't back out,” Jace said, diminishing his thoughts in seconds, “You _promised_ you would help me,” he reminded.

 

Alec rolled his eyes and grumbled. Why in the world did he agree to be this weirdo's parabatai? How in the world did he have a stupid crush on him during his teen years? And how in the world that this dumb blonde managed to get him to agree on such a stupid task?

 

They were both now standing in the hallway that connects the bedrooms of the occupants of New York Institute.

 

“I'm sure Clary went to the kitchen for lunch with Izzy just now,” Jace said as he leads his brother towards his girlfriend's room.

 

“Soooo, we're breaking in now?”

 

Jace spun around, eyes glaring at Alec, “No we're not! We're just- well you know,”

 

Alec crossed his arms, an eyebrow raised, “I don't know Jace.”

 

Jace huffed then stood on his tiptoe, trying to level his height to his adopted brother's, “You _promised_ ,” he said, an ounce of threat rolling off his tongue.

 

Alec snorted, “I was probably under the influence at that time.”

 

Still on his tiptoes, Jace squinted his eyes, “ _You promised,_ ”

 

“Oh for the love of-” Alec hissed, palming his face, clearly annoyed, “Fine.”

 

Jace smiled in an instant and carried on walking towards his girlfriend's bedroom, “It'll just take a second,” he commented.

 

Alec rolled his eyes, well, he did promised Jace that they would both sneak into Clary's room to take a peek at what she bought for him for their first anniversary, as the blonde was completely clueless on what to buy for her, citing mundanes traditions are a pain in the butt, “Fine, let's just hurry before carrot top comes back.”

 

Jace grunted as he pushed the bedroom door open, “Be nice.”

 

“I am nice,” Alec said as he entered the room, but was startled when he crashed into his brother's back when the other male stop walking abruptly, “Oh for the fucking love of-” Alec cursed but his eyes lingered on a painting that brought a horror look on Jace's face. 

 

Jace's mouth gape opened, “Oh Raziel-,” he choked on a breath, “What is-”

 

Alec slapped a palm onto his open mouth, “Oh by the angel,” he tried hard not to snigger.

 

Jace turned around to face his parabatai, “What in the hell-” he started to hyperventilate, “Why-” he gulped, “Alec-”

 

Alec tried to calm himself, he could see and hear the way Jace was freaking himself out.

 

As the blonde was obviously trying to pull himself together, Alec pats his shoulder and moved towards the easel. He leaned down, took a few seconds as he studies the painting Clary probably had just finished the day before, which was nicely done and gently pick it up and turned it around, the painting facing the wall, “It is okay now.” he said softly.

 

Jace slowly looked over his shoulder, eyes on Alec, “Why did-why?” he stuttered.

 

Alec rolled his eyes and walked towards his brother, “I don't know,” he paused, “Maybe you should tell her the truth, about your-”

 

“No!” Jace yelled.

 

Alec huffed, “Fine,” he ran his fingers through his black locks, “Your loss,” he paused, a one-sided smirk appearing on his face, “Or gain.”

 

Jace rolled his eyes and Alec swore it'd be much better if they were stuck at the back of the other's head.

 

“So, now you know what you're getting, what are you planning to give her?”

 

“No,” Jace replied immediately.

 

“Hey man, it is your anniversary, you have to buy-”

 

“No way in hell she’s giving me that,” Jace pointed at said painting, “We need to burn it.”

 

“You mean, _you_ need to burn it.”

 

Jace gave a threatening look yet again, “ _We_ need to burn it.”

 

Alec crossed his arms, “No. _You_.”

 

“Alec please,” Jace finally pleads, “You know how much I hate that thing.”

 

Alec smirked, “You meant scared.”

 

“No-” Jace almost shouted, but he knew deep in his mind Alec was the only one who could help him right now, “Just, please help me, Alec.”

 

Alec took a deep breath,  “Okay fine,” he agreed. “Let's get this over with so I can go back to Magnus'. It's my day off and I promised him we'll spend the whole day together.”

 

Jace makes a disgusted face, “Okay eww.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes and stepped closer towards the painting, “He is my boyfriend,” he picked up the painting carefully, “We do the same thing you and carrot top does, kiss, cuddle, date and you know-”

 

“No, we are not-”

 

“Agree or I shall put this in your room, _above_ your bed,” Alec threatened. A smile formed on his lips when Jace swiftly nodded, “Okay,” he took a blanket on the bed and drape it over the painting, “Let's get out of here,” they started to move towards the door.

 

Alec and Jace halted their steps right by the door when they heard the familiar voice in the hallway.

 

“Jace? Are you in here?” Clary’s voice was heard, probably knocking on Jace's bedroom door, 2 doors away.

 

Jace's eyes widened in horror while Alec snorted at the scene in front of him.

 

“Alec! She's back!”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Oh my Raziel. She is going to kill us.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, “No, just you,” he began eyeing the room, “We could jump out of the window,” he licked his lower lip, shrugging his shoulders, “Or climb the fireplace.”

 

“There are bars Alec,” Jace countered, “And no way! We can't even fit!”

 

“Fine,” Alec took out his mobile from his back pocket, quickly pressing number 1 on the speed dial. The painting now squeezed in between his left armpit.

 

“Oh thank god. Izzy could help distract-”

 

“Hello darling,” Magnus greeted as the line connected, voice elegant and silky as usual, “I thought it's your day off? Where are you?”

 

Jace's eyes grew bigger as he could hear Magnus at the end of the line, “What the fuck Alec? This is not the time for booty-”

 

Alec mouthed _shut up_ as he covered his adopted brother's mouth with his left palm, painting falling on the floor subtly as he moved his hand and bare opened for the eyes to see as the blanket folded beneath the painting.

 

Jace squeaked as the painting fell flat on the floor. Alec tightened his palm’s hold.

 

“Alexander, are you okay?”

 

“Yes babe, ” Alec rolled his eyes as Jace began to sweat profusely under his watch, eyes straight onto the painting at his feet, “I need a favor.”

 

“Oh, hmm,” Magnus smirked, “And I would probably be collecting your favor tonight darling-” he purred, “-all night long.”

 

Alec blushed deep red, “Um, yeah,” he cleared his throat, “O-okay.”

 

“Alec please!” Jace pleaded, and Alec couldn't remember when he moved his hand; which is now rubbing the back of his neck, his reflex whenever he is nervous.

 

Alec rolled his eyes and later took a deep breath, to calm his other part which is currently about to awake, “Shut up Jace.”

 

“Magnus please help us,” Jace pleaded, loud enough for Magnus to hear, “The demon-” he glimpsed at the painting.

 

“Alexander, where are you?” Magnus’ voice was now filled with concern, “Is that Jace?”

 

“It's nothing Magnus, just-”

 

“Magnus please help us,” Jace pleaded again, eyes now boring onto the painting laying on the floor, his breathing uncontrollable, “The demon-”

 

“Shut up Jace!” Alec warned through gritted teeth, “It's nothing, I just-”

 

“Darling, tell me where you are now,” Magnus’ voice deepened, and Alec knew, it's a sign in where Magnus was about to get pissed.

 

“We are in Clary's room.” Alec started, “It's just that-”

 

“By the angel,  she is coming Alec!” Jace yelped as he could hear footsteps nearing the door, “Magnus help!”

 

“Alexander-” Magnus’ sterned voice echoed through the phone.

 

“Aleeeeec-”

 

Alec huffed, “Fine Jace,” he bent down to pick up the painting, “Magnus, can you help portal us home?” he looked around, then saw the door of the bathroom, at least it will be less messy there, “From Clary's bathroom.”

 

Magnus was silent for a moment, then he said slowly, “What, Alexander, why-”

 

“Magnus, please just-” he moves to balance the phone between his shoulder and his ear, one hand holding the painting, another dragging a horrified Jace towards the bathroom, by the collar of his black shirt, “Now Magnus.”

 

“Magnus pleaseee-”

 

Alec released a breath he couldn't remember he held when the door to the bathroom swing opened, and a portal appeared, “Thanks baby,” he said as he shoved Jace into the portal, tuck the phone back into his back pocket, close the door of the bathroom and stepped inside the portal.

 

* * * * *

 

As he stepped into their living room from the portal, Alec snorted as he could see Jace trembling on the floor, hands in his face, mumbling about demons and how Clary is going to dump him or hate him.

 

Magnus swiftly crowded his boyfriend as he appeared, then ran his hands all over his body, searching for injuries, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I'm fine,” Alec smiled as he leaned down to peck Magnus’ lips in greeting, “Not sure about that one though,” he jerked his head at Jace.

 

“What happened? Was there an attack? I thought it's your day off?”

 

Alec smiled at the sight in front of him; his lover frowning in concern, eyes and hands roaming his body still looking for injuries, “Hey, really,” he leaned down and place a soft longer kiss on his lover's lips, “I'm fine.”

 

Magnus let out a breath in relief and settled his hands on his boyfriend's waist, “Okay,” he said, then he raised an eyebrow, “I could hear Jace saying something about demons-” he paused, “-but didn't I just re-upped the wards at the institute?”

 

Alec laughed and raised the painting in his hand, “ _This_ is the demon.”

 

Jace who was on the floor shrieked and ran towards the balcony, “Burn it Magnus!” he yelled as he closed the french doors.

 

“Wait what-” Magnus frowned as he takes the painting in his hand, eyes scanning the painting, “Darling, what does he mean demon, they're just-”

 

Alec smiled, “Ducks,” he paused, “Jace is scared of ducks. Like Will Herondale-” but the smile fades as he noticed the changes on his lover's face. _Oh god-_

 

“Wait, so-” Magnus stared at his boyfriend's parabatai through the french door glasses, then his fingers moved subtly, magicking the door to lock, “The reason why you left me early this morning all alone and horny-” voice sterned, his eyes straight into his lover’s.

 

Alec gulped, _okay, now he's pissed._

 

“-when you should be off for two days, promising me endless cuddles and mind-blowing sex-” he gritted his teeth, “-is because of this?”

 

“Babe-”

 

“Don't you babe me Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” the high warlock hissed.

 

_Oh crap. I'm so going to castrate you, Jonathan Christopher Wayland._

 

Magnus bit the corner of his lower lip, hand currently holding the painting raised above his shoulder, a sparkle of flame ignited at the corner of the painting.

 

“Yay Magnus!” Jace yelled from the balcony, dancing in circles as he saw the painting slowly engulfed in flames in Magnus' hand.

 

Magnus, who is currently pissed, threw the painting towards the french door, which burst into bigger flame while in air and in seconds turned into ashes. He then created a portal at the end of the balcony and silently threatened Jace with his glare to step into it.

 

“Bye Alec!” Jace yelled and soon disappear into the shimmering portal.

 

With Jace out of sight, a pissed off Magnus stared at his boyfriend. He took a deep breath and was about to say something when Alec hastily cut his word.

 

“Is this new?” Alec asked as he softly fingers the lapel of Magnus’ jacket, then ran his fingers down towards the other's waist, resting there, “So elegant,” he paused, Magnus’ face changed subtly, “So beautiful,” Alec smiled as his lover responded with a roll of his eyes, “Just like you,” he leaned down a press a kiss onto Magnus’ right cheek, “Beautiful like my darling,” a kiss on the left cheek, then he pressed his forehead onto Magnus’, nose bumping against each other.

 

“I'm still mad at you for leaving me this morning,” Magnus huffed, but his hands automatically rested on Alec's waist, “Still mad,” he emphasized, hands squeezing the Shadowhunter's waist.

 

Alec pecked his lover's lips, “I'm sorry,” another peck, “I apologize,” another peck, “Forgive me?”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes and snorted, “You have some explaining to do-mmm-stop that,” he half grunted, half moan as Alec started peppering his neck with bites and kisses, “Alexander-”

 

Alec continued with his ministrations, hands traveling down and stop at the back of Magnus’ body, just above his delectable ass, “Yes?” he smiled into his kisses as his boyfriend slowly turned into a beautiful mess.

 

“Mmm-darling,” he gasped when Alec sucked on a patch of skin, just where his neck met his shoulder, “You've got-mmm-more-” his hands traveling to the back of Alec's neck, “-explaining to do,” fingers messing with the black locks.

 

“Mhm-” Alec mumbled as he licked and nibbled Magnus’ left earlobe while he navigated both their body towards the 3 seater couch. He sat and pulled Magnus on top of him, the older man quickly placed both his knees by his lover's thigh on the couch; straddling him.

 

Summoning all willpower he had left, Magnus placed his left hand on Alec's chest, pushing it abruptly. The younger man grunted as the back of his head met the headrest, “Stop,” Magnus took a breath, “Explain first.”

 

“There's nothing to-” Alec sighed as Magnus glared at him, he took a deep breath, calming his lower part of the body for the second time that day, “Okay,” he placed his hands on Magnus’ thigh, thumbs circling idly.

 

Magnus sat on his lover's thigh, hands on both Alec's shoulder.

 

“So, this morning, Jace called me,” Alec started, “Then threatened me into going to the Institute for a promised I made, a few months ago,” his hands traveled to the front of Magnus’ pants, but the warlock quickly swatted them away before Alec could do anything.

 

“No distracting me,” Magnus glared at his lover, “Continue,”

 

“So, he said that it was his and carrot top's anniversary tomorrow, and since he has no idea what to do or buy, so we decided to take a peek on what she-”

 

“You meant by breaking into biscuit's room, to peek at what she prepared,” Magnus raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, the room was unlocked. We weren't breaking in!”

 

Magnus sighed in response, “Oh hell, why do I love you so much.”

 

Alec beamed, “I love you too,” he leaned for a quick peck on the nose, “So, we got in, and found that painting and now-”

 

“Wait, hold on, _that_ painting was biscuit’s present?”

 

Alec bit his lower lip, “Um yeah. That's why Jace was so happy that you burned that-” Alec paused when Magnus moved his hands in a flourishing manner; an action where he always does when he was performing magic, “What are you doing?”

 

Magnus smirked as the green smoke disappeared from his palm, “Well, Jace might not be happy anymore.”

 

“But babe, I promised him that-”

 

“You promised him that both of you will take a peek at what biscuit has prepared for him,” Magnus explained, “You did not promise him that you will kidnap said anniversary present back to our loft so that your lover could burn it into ashes.”

 

“I didn't ask you to do so,” Alec rolled his eyes, a smirk appearing.

 

“Wait, why ducks?” Magnus enquired, “I don't think biscuit is a person who would give her boyfriend something he is scared of.”

 

Alec cleared his throat. Eyes looking everywhere but at Magnus. His left hand rubbing the back of his neck, a reflex that Magnus knew too damn well.

 

Magnus stared at Alec suspiciously, “What did you do?”

 

Alec shrugged, “Well, Izzy and I might have kind of lied to carrot top two weeks ago that-” he paused, “-Jace _love_ ducks.”

 

Magnus palmed his face. He couldn't believe his brave, by the book, fierce and hard-headed boyfriend would do something so childish.

 

“Well, it was his fault,” Alec crossed his arms, scowling, “He said something about Izzy’s dress which pisses her off. He said something that pisses me off too. So Izzy and I decided to get even.”

 

“Darling, you know how idiotic that guy is,” Magnus said as he palmed Alec's cheeks, “He will always irk you or throw off stupid comments about you, it's nothing new,”

 

Alec mumbled something under his breath.

 

“What?”

 

“He said that you're blind for falling for a sourpuss-unsociable-emotionally constipated me.”

 

“Oh, darling-” Magnus leaned in to kiss his lover sweetly on the lips, “You're not-”

 

“You're not blind,” Alec huffed, “He's the one who's blind. He liked a girl whose hair is the color of a carrot and he dares insult you.”

 

Magnus smiled, _this adorable man_. “I love you.”

 

Alec beamed at his lover, “I love you too.”

 

With all matters settled and put aside, Magnus ran his hand down Alec's torso, eyes twinkling with lust and desire for the other man, “So…about the favor you owe me,” he leaned down to lapped his tongue at Alec's adam's apple, smiling when he heard the other man gasped, “Is now a-” one of his hand went straight to the other's pants, palming the bulge, “-good time?”

 

Alec growled, his left palm locked behind Magnus’ neck, “Hell yes.” he then smashed their mouths together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
